The Mutual Game of Killing/Character Profiles
Overview This is the character profiles of the participants and the other characters featured, in The Mutual Game of Killing. ACWAGT Popcorn Pose.png|It’s still incomplete, so please wait until it has finally been constructed. Host ??? It’s unknown who he is, where he came from or why did he hosted this mutual game of killing. His identity is a mystery to polices and detectives for years, some people never even knew he existed in the first place. Main Protagonist Lotus Gender: FEMALE Age: 15-16 Relatives: Unnamed parents, one older sister Lotus is a main protagonist of the Mutual Game of Killing. She felt nauseous and vomited consistently, after doing so she collapsed and found herself in the game. Personality: Lotus is a dependable and reliable individual, being quite intellectual. She rarely tells lies, but when she does so, she feels uncomfortable and is known to be a terrible liar. Despite her young age, she tends to be very mature and is rather bossy sometimes. Lotus finds the need for people to trust her and when people don’t, she tends to get disappointed or upset. It seems though, as if Lotus doesn’t have trust issues and when someone breaks her trust, she doesn’t seem aware of it being oblivious to it or just ignore the fact that they broke her trust. Participants Baseball Bat Gender: MALE Age: 23 (March 17, 1993) Relatives: Unnamed father, deceased mother Baseball Bat is a male participant of the Mutual Game of Killing. He needed to enter the experiment, to earn money in order to pay the debts his father has made (gambling). Personality: Baseball Bat can be rude and brash, towards others in several occasions. Although, he is also often seen hitting on other girls, calling them names such as cutie and hottie. Because of his skill in baseball, he’s a self-proclaimed ladykiller. He has a bad habit of exaggerating things a lot and is often arrogant. While of that, he treats his mother with respect and love, being obedient to her every moment til’ the day she died. Despite his love for his mother, he dislikes his father although never shows it and is responsible for every debt he’s made. Battery Gender: MALE Age: 20 (January 12, 1996) Relatives: Unknown (raised at an orphanage) Status: Deceased Battery is a male participant of the Mutual Game of Killing. He needed to enter the experiment, to earn money in order to make his own programming shop, helping others fix their technological issues. During the fourth day, Battery was the second participant punished by the unidentified individual, for wanting to sacrifice himself to save the others which was against the rules, he’s overall the fourth victim. Personality: Battery is a considerate and grateful individual, always thinking of others before himself, making him quite selfless. He’s one of the most intelligent participants of the group and is consistently providing evidences that connect with the case. Despite his intelligence, he suffers from Dissociative Personality Disorder, the one that has a + plus, is more positive, kind and considerate, while the - one is more negative and paranoid. In the game, he seems to have taken control of his dissociative personality disorder, maintaining a normal personality like everyone else. Beanie Gender: MALE Age: 19 (December 29, 1997) Relatives: Unnamed mother, unnamed father Beanie is a male participant of the Mutual Killing Game. He needed to enter the experiment, to earn money in order to live a new and better life, in an apartment alone where he can escape from everything. Personality: Beanie is often seen as the serious yet intelligent individual, despite him being a gangster, he isn’t alcoholic nor is he disrespectful, he’s rather reliable and a little quiet. Because of his traumatic past, he can be very paranoid of others’ views of him and thinks of the possible outcomes, although this is mostly hidden from others. Not to mention, Beanie is actually defensive and doesn’t like others offending each other or violently hurting each other, although like most of his kind traits is hidden. He truly values justice and will always fight for justice. Bone Gender: MALE Age: Unknown (estimated, around in his late twenties) Relatives: Unknown Status: Deceased Bone is a male participant of the Mutual Killing Game. He needed to enter the experiment, to earn money in order to make his own object show. During the first day, he’s the first participant punished to death, by the unidentified individual because he got against his rules contantly rejecting and objecting what’s been told and is overall the first victim. Personality: Bone appeared to be a more nicer and kinder in Objects At War, but later because of what happened to him or his experiences, he turned evil, trying his best to kidnap Steak. His intentions to join the experiment, probably had something to do with Steak. Although, not much is known about him, because he was murdered quite early in the game. Bug Spray Gender: FEMALE Age: 27 (November 20, 1989) Relatives: Unknown family Bug Spray is a female participant of the Mutual Killing Game. She needed to enter the experiment, to earn money in order to make her own gym. Personality: Bug Spray can be rather impulsive and aggressive. She’s loud-mouthed and has tendencies to jump into conclusions very fast. Although, she may not be the brightest thinker, she is a kind-hearted person and dislikes injustice. She can be rather stubborn and can be a little weird, but she truly is empathetic and listens efficiently when you need her to. Something that no one notices is her introversion. Bug Spray is dedicating when it comes to gymnastics and things she is truly passionate about. Camera Gender: FEMALE Age: Estimated to be 24 Relatives: Unnamed mother, unnamed father Camera is a female participant of the Mutual Killing Game. She needed to enter the experiment to earn money in order to continue her journey as a photographer and create her own legacy. Personality: Camera is a mature, young lady. She tends to be good at housework, but enjoys photography. Her love for pictures, can be annoying but also adorable, claimed by men. Despite, her mature demeanor, she can jump into conclusions quickly and impulsive sometimes. Gun is often suspected by her, because of his appearance meaning she can be racist. Although, despite that, she’s a kind and caring person when it comes to girls and is very intelligent, providing legitimate evidences during trials. Christmas Tree Gender: FEMALE Age: 19 Relatives: Unnamed mother, unnamed father, Spring (younger sibling) Christmas Tree is a female participant of the Mutual Game of Killing. She needed to enter the experiment to earn money in order to fulfill the needs of her parents’. Personality: Christmas Tree is a docile and soft spoken individual, she tends to be very diligent. She’s an amazing caregiver and enjoys taking care of children, sometimes she treats adults or teenagers as children because she is only used to be around them. Despite her being mostly happy all of the time, she can be quite distressed and panicky when it comes to games of violence. Her gentleness is often noted and when encountering something dangerous, she tends to regret letting her guard down. Christmas Tree has habits of being in her imagination for a long time, that she forgot about reality. Cigarette Gender: MALE Age: Unknown (estimated, around his late thirties) Relatives: Unknown Status: Deceased Cigarette is a male participant of the Mutual Game of Killing. The reason he entered the experiment is unknown, as well as most of the things about him. During the fourth day, he was shot by a dart, as punishment for stealing resulting in his death. He was the third participant punished and the fifth deceased, overall. Personality: Because his identity is a mystery from others, for a long time not many knew about him. He’s probably an agent of some sort, although in the Mutual Game of Killing, he comes off as a carefree and happy-go-lucky individual even if he’s in a situation like this. Despite his reckless demeanor, he can be quite intelligent, being able to sneak to the unidentified individual’s office without being noticed. Although his carelessness can be a negative trait of his, because it resulted in his eventual death. Grenade Gender: FEMALE Age: 23 Relatives: Unnamed boyfriend (deceased) Grenade is a female participant of the Mutual Game of Killing. She entered the experiment to make her own camp, with a group of people who dreamed to be a soldier, having her as their coach. Personality: Grenade is an emotionless individual. She is often said, to be very cold and distant. This is in fact true, as she keeps her distance from most people. Her loved ones however, are treated differently from how she treated others. She’s more talkative, outgoing and friendly with people who she’s close to. Her boyfriend is an example, he’s the one person who gave her the feeling of affection. However, Grenade’s emotionless can make her quite analytical and intellectually gifted. Other than being a soldier, she has the ability to help solve cases as well. Gun Gender: MALE Age: 22 Relatives: Unnamed mother, unnamed father Gun is a male participant of the Mutual Game of Killing. He entered the experiment to earn money in order to donate them to charity. Personality: Gun has an intimidating appearance, but a soft personality. He is very gentle and tender, to everyone around him. One of the kindest characters in the series, giving off a very lenient and indulgent demeanor. Although, as a kid, he was a loner because people found him scary and people constantly bully him for it. Gun though, still forgave them and gave them a chance. However, despite his kindness, he has his limits and can yell at others when his limits are met, for example, during the first trial he yelled at Camera for accusing him of murder without evidence. iPod Gender: FEMALE Age: 25 Relatives: Unknown iPod is a female participant of the Mutual Game of Killing. She entered the experiment to earn money in order to make her own concert. During the third day, she was the first murdered by Steak having her batteries removed from her back, being overall the second victim. Personality: iPod is a cheerful and bubbly person, being quite extroverted. Despite being very happy, she can be kind and considerate as well, quite empathetic and is actually a good listener considering how extroverted she may be. Her patience is one of her positive traits, although when pushed to the limits she may do some unexpected things, like committing crimes and betraying her friends. Although, it rarely happens. She loves animals and has fun playing with them, being very loving and caring towards animals at all times. Kite Gender: FEMALE Age: 21 Relatives: Unnamed father Kite is a female participant in the Mutual Game of Killing. She entered the experiment to earn money in order to donate to charity (similar to Gun) and make a ‘Go Green’ company, helping the environment. Personality: Kite is a lenient, merciful and gentle individual. Her kindness and considerate traits are often overlooked, sometimes underestimated to the point where is thought to be foolishness. She is an easy target for antagonists and manipulators, despite her being quite forgiving. Kite treats her boyfriend, Yoyo with great respect and thinks of him as precious and one of the things in this world, that can keep her happy from her hidden crippling depression. Although, like everyone, she has a bad side and can be a completely different person after her limits are met. Magnifying Glass Gender: FEMALE Age: 24 Relatives: Unnamed parents (deceased) Magnifying Glass is a female participant in the Mutual Game of Killing. She entered the experiment to earn money in order to build her own court, having her own lawyers that solve cases for others. Personality: Magnifying Glass is very intelligent and skeptical. She’s rather cold at times, which is mostly presented in trials, where she judge others’ testimonials and being quite paranoid. Although, despite that, her ability to detect others is highly effective. She has weird senses, that can sense the presence of others although is mostly hidden. Magnifying Glass can be unfriendly, unsociable and inactive, she prefers solitude and is more observant, quiet contrary to the fact that she dislikes starinf at others for too long. Pillow Gender: FEMALE Age: 21 Relatives: Unknown Pillow is a female participant in the Mutual Game of Killing. She entered the experiment to earn money in order to Personality: Pillow is a very meek and passive individual, she rarely stands up for herself when being bullied or mistreated, because of her weakness. Because of constant bullying in her past, Pillow is probably diagnosed by social anxiety disorder and tends to sputter while talking. She is likely to suffer from low-self confidence as well, because people tend to insult her a lot and throwing their negativity at her. Although, Pillow is a very considerate and caring individual, always looking out for her peers but just a little shy sometimes. Steak Gender: MALE Age: Unknown Relatives: Unknown Steak is a male participant in the Mutual Game of Killing. It’s unknown why he entered the experiment, most likely to get away from Bone. During the first trial, everyone found out it was Steak who murdered iPod, resulting in his execution being the first executed, overall being the third victim. Personality: Steak can be a huge jerk sometimes and is rather mean to everyone around him, he tends to create that cool atmosphere around others. However, he can be cowardly, because during the first trial he is shown sputtering in nervousness when being found out. Steak can be very loud and noisy sometimes, often seen yelling while making accusations which is considered annoying to the more introverted and shy characters. He’s very confident in himself and never thinks of how others perceive him, which is actually an advantage. Tie Gender: MALE Age: 22 Relatives: Unnamed father (deceased), unnamed mother (deceased), foster family Tie is a male participant in the Mutual Game of Killing. He entered the experiment to earn money in order to buy his own mansion and stay away from his foster family, that have mistreated him for years. Personality: Tie is a gentleman, he’s chivalrous and very courteous. Despite his politeness, people find it as a weakness and tend to underestimate him for being so polite. Although, despite his maltreatment, Tie still remains calm and collected meaning he can easily ignore others around him, unless his limits are met. As a kid, Tie is always secluded and isolated having no friends at all. Due to his appearance though, he’s known to attract lots of females, though he have no interest in them. Tie’s intelligence is one thing you shouldn’t underestimate about him. Category:The Mutual Game of Killing